Sueños de Utopia
by Magiiebl0od
Summary: PAUSADA TEMPORALMENTE. Londres 1941, Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tres jóvenes. Tres sueños y un sólo destino, en el cual no pueden confiar. Una lucha constante por hacer realidad sus anhelos, pero...¿Podrán cumplirse ante la inesperada llegada del amor
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER:

_los personajes son de Steph Meyer, la historia esta algo basada en la obra escrita por Noel Streatfeild, Ballet Shoes. Todo lo demás viene de mi perturbada cabecita :p_

**SUMMARY: **_Tres jóvenes. Tres sueños y un sólo destino, en el cual no pueden confiar. Una lucha constante por hacer realidad sus anhelos, pero... ¿Podrán cumplirse ante la inesperada llegada del amor?_

**SIPNOSIS:**

_Londres, 1941._

_Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una época dentro de un mundo sumergido en la tempestad, donde reina el caos y la desigualdad. No hay lugar para los sueños._

_Las hermanas Cullen pasarán por muchos obstáculos y no se darán por vencidas hasta lograrlos. Pero no contaban que en su camino se cruzarán tres soldados norteamericanos, haciéndoles experimentar un nuevo sentimiento llamado amor._

_Ahora, ellas tendrán que elegir si seguir luchando por sus anhelos o rendirse ante la guerra. Esa tempestad que destruirá a lo que llaman "hogar", llevándose consigo también sus esperanzas._

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1:

_Inglaterra 1915_

Londres, capital de Inglaterra situada a orillas del rio Tamesis en el sureste de la isla de Gran Bretaña. El golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia retumbaba en las casas del East London, en especial la de la esquina; aquella casa tenia una fachada deteriorada, casi abandonada, en la cual habitaba un hombre de negocios que constantemente se hallaba de viaje. Sin esposa e hijos que reclamaron su tiempo podía darse esos lujos, lástima que no imaginaba que esa lluviosa tarde de 1915 su vida daría un giro de noventa grados.

_Toc toc toc_

Aro Vulturi levantó la vista hacia la puerta de su despacho e indicó a la asistente que pasara.

-Estaba en medio de un asunto importante - dijo el hombre con acritud -. ¿Para qué se me ha molestado?

-Disculpe señor Vulturi, lo que sucede es que en la sala se encuentra una mujer en compañía de una pequeña niña pidiendo verle.

-¿Y para qué demonios desean verme?

La asistente condujo al hombre ha donde se encontraba la mujer quien esperaba sentada en uno de los sofás con la niña en el regazo.

-Gracias por recibirnos, señor Vulturi - se puso de pie enseguida e hizo una pequeña reverencia -. No sabía a quien mas recurrir.

-Un placer tenerla en mi casa señora. Diga por favor a qué se debe su agradable visita - respondió con caballerosidad.

-Me apena mucho decirle esto. Hace unos meses su hermano Marcus Vulturi y su esposa Didima fallecieron a causa de una enfermedad llamada tuberculosis, dejando huérfana a su pequeña hija Esmerald - explicó la señora y volteó a ver a la niña -. Meses antes de su muerte, el señor Marcus dejó estipulado en su testamento que usted tiene la tutela absoluta de Esme.

-¿Disculpe? - replicó Aro. Tenía el semblante serio y lleno de sorpresa -. No, no…Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de una niña. Por supuesto que no.

-Usted es el único familiar vivo que le queda. Por favor - rogó la mujer -. Solamente ocuparemos dos habitaciones y le prometo nuestra presencia pasara inadvertida.

Aro Vulturi estaba al borde de un colapso, recién se enteraba de la muerte de su hermano menor y de la "herencia" que este de la habia hecho. Iba de un lado a otro meditando su respuesta. Por una parte le apenaba la pobre niña y quería acogerla…Después de todo era su sangre. Pero la otra parte, la egoísta, le recordaba lo mucho que perdería si aceptaba.

bien. Accedo a que se queden - les anunció -. Pero han de cumplir su parte del trato.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias – dijo la nana con la voz entrecortada y abrazó a la niña -. Pierda cuidado. Esme es una niña bastante tranquila.

Aro llegó a encariñarse de manera rápida con su sobrina puesto que era una persona que se daba a querer. Era una niña sumamente inteligente, educada y llenaba de amor a quienes la rodeaban. Eran tan inseparables, normalmente cuando Aro se encontraba en su despacho atendiendo asuntos de negocios Esme le hacia compañía mientras leía un libro. La niña de diez años habia logrado despertar el instinto paternal que se encontraba en su interior.

_Octubre 1922_

Esme corría escaleras abajo para recibir a su tío que llegaba después de una larga temporada fuera de casa, Esther, su nana la seguía a paso apresurado temiendo que se cayese.

-Ten cuidado cariño. Estas cosas son demasiado peligrosas.

-No soy mas una niña, nana, sé cuidarme sola - replicó.

El hombre apareció de pronto al final de las escaleras bastante emocionado al ver de nuevo a su sobrina "favorita"

-Y vaya que tienes razón…Ya eres todo una señorita - extendió los brazos para ella.

-Era hora que regresaras a casa, no sabes lo aburrida que me encontraba sin ti.

-Perdona querida - dijo alejándose para verle a los ojos -. No tenia contemplado que el viaje se alargara tanto y mucho menos que el barco se hundiera.

-¿Tuvo un accidente?- preguntaron las dos mujeres a unísono.

-Si, pero gracias a un navío que se encontraba cerca pude ser rescatado, fue una verdadera lástima que algunos pasajeros murieran.

La muchacha contempló a su tío con ojos asustados, los dos sabían el temor de ella a quedar sola y con solo mencionar la palabra _muerte_ su piel se erizaba y un calosfrió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-He sido egoísta al estar molesta por tu retraso.-suspiró-. Me alegro que hayas regresado sano y salvo a tu casa con tu familia.

-Yo también…hum - El hombre carraspeó -. Pero…no he venido solo, he traído compañía.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Peter, Harry tráiganlas por favor.

Los hombres entraron por la puerta dejando a Esme y a su nana mudas de la impresión. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos imaginaba el tipo de compañía con la que Aro llegaría. Cada uno de los hombres traía un bebe en brazos. Peter llevaba consigo a una hermosa bebe rubia de ojos azul mientras que Harry cargaba a una recién nacida de cabello caoba y ojos profundo de color café chocolate.

-La rubia de ojos azul es la mayor y responde al nombre de Rosalie - anunció mientras se la entregaba a Esther -. La recién nacida de ojos chocolate se llama Isabella, un nombre que para ser honestos le queda como anillo al dedo.

-¿De…de dónde las sacaste?- preguntó Esme, temerosa, mientras tomaba a Isabella en brazos.

Cualquiera que viera su cara podría decir con claridad la angustia que la rodeaba. Su mente maquilaba un millón de ideas sobre las bebés. ¿Y si su tío las habría secuestrado? No eso era absurdo.

-Quita esa cara chica. Los padres de Rosalie murieron en el hundimiento del barco al igual que el padre de Isabella, mientras que la madre de la niña fue una de las pocas personas de las que fuimos salvadas. Lástima que murió al dar a Luz.

-Oh, pobrecillas…

-No podía dejarlas solas en este mundo tan cruel. Es por eso que decidí traerlas a casa en donde recibirían tanto amor y atenciones como una vez lo hice contigo.

-Claro que si, yo te ayudare a cuidarlas con la ayuda de Esther ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, señor Vulturi – corroboró la nana.

-No esperaba menos de ustedes.- respondió un Aro bastante alegre.

_Mayo 1924_

-Rosalie, ven acá cariño - llamó una amable mujer de cabellos color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón

-No, yo quelo gugal un ploqlito más, mami.

-Lo siento, mi amor, pero no podemos - Extendió su mano para que la pequeña se la tomara -. Recuerda que hoy regresa Tío Aro y por lo que escuché... nos trae una sorpresa – le dijo a la pequeña en tono confidencial.

-¿Solplesa? Yupi - dijo dando pequeños saltitos -. Yo quelo una munequitla neva.

-¡Ja! ¿No te basta con la pobre de Bella?

En estos últimos años las niñas habían crecido bastante al igual que Esme sentía por ellas, a sus cortos diecinueve años se habia hecho cargo de ellas y no le molestaba que la llamaran mamá, inclusive la gente llegaba a pensar que de verdad lo eran. Rosalie tenía tres años, sabía caminar y hablar aunque su vocabulario costaba un poco entenderlo. Isabella en unos meses cumpliría las dos años, era una bebé bastante tranquila. Solamente lloriqueaba cuando quería su mamila, su pañal se ensuciaba o cuando Rose la fastidiaba

Si, Bella era la muñeca favorita de Rose. Esme le habia tratado de explicar un centenar de veces a la pequeña que Bella no lo era, pero la niña se negaba a creerlo. Las dos mujeres regresaron a la enorme casa de la avenida East London con las niñas en el cochecito para bebés y se llevaron una grata sorpresa al vislumbrar un "taxi negro" estacionado frente a la casa, señal de que tío Aro había regresado.

-¿Tío Aro…dónde estás?- preguntaron en cuanto entraron a la casa.

-En el despacho, querida - se oyó la voz grave del hombre -. Necesito que Esther, tu y las niñas vengan. Estoy seguro que les agradara la sorpresa.

Hicieron lo indicado por el hombre y se encaminaron rumbo al despacho con las niñas en brazos para una mejor comodidad, pero se quedaron heladas al contemplar la "sorpresa" durmiendo en brazos de Aro.

-¿Qué…qué significa esto, Tío? - exigió saber Esme.

-Querida, pensé que eras más observadora.- dijo riendo por las caras de las mujeres -. Es una bebé, su nombre es Alice.

-¿Otra más?- Ésta vez fue Esther la que preguntó.

-Si, otra más, Esther.

-Y ahora que ocurrió, ¿Un temblor? ¿Un incendio? - volvió a preguntar.

-Oh no, nada de eso. Su madre es bailarina de ballet y no puede hacerse cargo de ella por lo que me pidió que yo lo hiciera – explicó Aro. Movió la cabeza en señal de gesto negativo -. La conocí en un musical que se presentaba en Francia. Al principio me negué, pero cuando conocí a la pequeña acepte gustoso. ¡Es tan alegre y vivaz! Nadie creería que solo cuenta con seis meses.

La joven Esme entregó a Bella a Esther quien a su vez deposito a Rose en el piso. Para poder así cargar a la bebé que yacía en brazos de su tío. Aro Vulturi tenia razón. Alice era una pequeña sumamente observadora y vivaz, sin mencionar que tenía una belleza única. Su cabello era de un negro azabache mientras, que su piel era extremadamente pálida y sus ojos…sus ojos eran de un dorado hermoso mientras que sus rasgos eran muy finos.

-Bienvenida a la familia, pequeñita - dijo mientras la mecía.

-Ya vlez mami, mi tlío Allo me tlajo una muñequitla neva.

La pequeña Rosalie daba saltitos emocionada provocando las risas de los mayores, en especial la de Esme.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

Antes que nada gracias a : DarlaGilmore

Por ser mi beta…de verdad muchas gracias mujer!! Haces mejor mi historia.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que ha decir verdad me ha encantado escribirlo, pensarlo etc… no se si se hayan dado cuenta pero no esta demás mencionarlo. Este fic esta un poquito basado en Ballet shoes (para las que vieron la peli saben a lo que me refiero) pero todo lo demás es maquilado en mi cabeza.

Bueno subiré cap cada semana al iwal q los demás fics solo que esta vez tardare un poco mas. Ando en exámenes finales esta y la otra semana. Sin mencionar q tengo una fiesta con los de mi salón y mis amiwos y además el sábado q viene voy a six flags ¡!! Zee convencía mi hermanita de q me llevara ^^

Bien sin mas por el momento me retiro pidiéndoles reviews!!

Tomatazos, felicitaciones mejoras o lo que gusten jeje

de verdad dejen reviews con sus comentarios jeje de eso vivo!!

Ustedes saben el autor de eso vive y mas cuado tiene una hija q mantener. Me voy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y sus editoriales. La historia esta inspirada en la adaptación cinematográfica de la novela homónima escrita por Noel Streatfeild, Ballet Shoes. Todo lo demás salió de mi perturbada cabecita…_

**Summary: **_Londres, 1941._ _Segunda Guerra Mundial._

_Una época dentro de un mundo sumergido en la tempestad, donde reina el caos y la desigualdad. No hay lugar para los sueños.__Las hermanas Cullen pasarán por muchos obstáculos y no se darán por vencidas hasta lograrlos._

_Pero no contaban que en su camino se cruzarán tres soldados norteamericanos, haciéndoles experimentar un nuevo sentimiento llamado amor.__Ahora, ellas tendrán que elegir si seguir luchando por sus anhelos o rendirse ante la guerra. Esa tempestad que destruirá a lo que llaman "hogar", llevándose consigo también sus esperanzas._

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

_**Londres, Inglaterra 1934.**_

La navidad llegó a la ciudad y con ella vinieron cambios en la vida de la familia Vulturi. En la cocina reinaba el caos. Esther y Esme daban los últimos detalles a lo que sería la cena de Noche Buena, llevaban cocinando hacía dos días, preparando la casa para la gran fiesta que ofrecería tío Aro.

Esa noche recibirían la visita de varios de sus socios y como consecuencia tenían que dejar una excelente impresión como familia organizadora. Las niñas habían ayudado a arreglar el gran comedor para la ocasión, los muebles fueron retirados del salón ya que ahí sería la pista de baile y Helena, la asistente, se había encargado de pulir toda la platería que usarían como vajilla.

Si, todo estaba listo excepto por un detalle muy importante…

-Niñas, suban a arreglarse, tenemos que estar impecables para cuando lleguen los invitados- ordenó Esther.

-Ya vamos, nana- respondieron las tres a la vez.

Las niñas subieron a su habitación y comenzaron a arreglarse para la velada, Esme horas antes había dejado en la cama de cada una el vestido que usarían junto con los zapatos. Rosalie llevaría un vestido negro con cuello y muñequeras en color blanco con holanes, Bella se pondría un hermoso vestido color azul rey de mangas holgadas de tres cuartos y una hermosa falda a la altura de la rodilla con pequeños holanes en la parte de abajo, Alice luciría un tierno vestido color verde esmeralda con un chal rosa para hacerle juego. En pocas horas las niñas estuvieron vestidas, pero como siempre, Esme fue a darles un último vistazo antes de bajar para ayudarles con sus peinados.

-¡Oh mis niñas, se ven tan hermosas!- dijo acercándose a ellas para abrazarlas

-Gracias mamá, tú estas igual de linda.

Esme con ayuda de Esther peinó a sus hijas. A Rosalie le aliso un poco más su pelo y le colocó una cinta color blanca en el rubio cabello. A Isabella le retiro los tubos que tenia en las puntas y subían a mitad del cabello, dejando así hermosos caireles que caían en sus hombros. A Alice le recogió el cabello en media coleta, dejando suelto el cabello restante. Pinto un poco los labios de cada una con labial rosa pálido, les agregó unas cuantas gotas de perfume más y cuando hubo quedado contenta con el resultado bajaron todas juntas al salón en donde su tío Aro las esperaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que lindas se ven! - un sorprendido Aro las esperaba al pie de la escalera-. Esperen, les tengo un regalo a las cinco.

El hombre fue rápidamente a su despacho y cogió unas cajas delgadas y largas donde guardaba las sorpresas para las mujeres de su hogar. Regresó hasta donde se encontraban todas y le entregó una caja a cada una. Todas estaban muy sorprendidas, el tío les habia regalado una joya preciosa.

A Esme le entregó un par de aretes de diamante que caían en forma de cascada y se amoldaban perfectamente a su rostro y al hermoso vestido color blanco que llevaba puesto. Rosalie recibió un precioso collar de zafiros en forma de corazón. A Bella le regaló una preciosa pulsera de oro que subía por su muñeca en forma de pequeñas ondas y al centro, donde se juntaban esas ondas tenia una preciosa esmeralda incrustada. Por otra parte, a Alice le dio una gargantilla de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes rosas en forma de pequeñas flores. Y por último a Esther le regaló un preciosísimo anillo de oro blanco e incrustaciones de rubíes.

-Muchas gracias, tío- agradecieron las cinco mujeres.

-Señor, no se hubiera molestado en mí. Yo solo soy la nana- Esther estaba bastante sorprendida por el regalo.

-Nada de eso, Esther, ahora tu también eres parte de la familia- le sonrió.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco después que las chicas bajaran. Peter se colocó en la puerta de entrada para recogerles el abrigo a las señoras y la gabardina y sombrero a los varones. Aro esperaba a sus invitados en el gran salón en compañía de sus sobrinas, quienes saludaban con una reverencia a los invitados.

-Aro, tienes una bellísima casa y unas preciosas mujercitas- lo felicitó Augustos Melean, uno de sus socios.

-Muchas gracias, hombre. Pasa por favor.

Bella y Alice ya se estaban cansando con tantas sonrisas y reverencias que hacían, pero al parecer Rosalie disfrutaba de ello, a ella siempre le había gustado llamar la atención y no la culpaban. Ella era sumamente bella y todo mundo la notaba cuando entraban a una habitación. Por su parte Bella era la mas tímida de las tres, a ella no le gustaba que estuvieran al pendiente de su persona; Alice era otra historia, le gustaba ser notada pero no en exageración como a Rosalie, llegaba un punto donde se hastiaba de tantas personas y mejor decidía irse de ahí junto con Bella.

Al parecer todos lo invitados ya estaban llegando por lo cual decidieron pedir permiso para retirarse, Esme se los concedió pero les pidió que fueran a ver en que podían ayudar a Esther en la cocina. Las niñas así lo hicieron y se retiraron rumbo a la cocina en donde estaba su nana y Helena preparándose para servir la cena.

-Tío, creo que ya todos llegaron, si me permites creo que iré a la cocina para ayudar- dijo Esme

-Espera querida, aun no llega el invitado especial- pidió Aro.

Esme se quedó un rato más esperando al susodicho invitado especial, el cual ya estaba llegando tarde a la cena. De pronto por la puerta apareció un hombre sumamente atractivo, de mediana edad, alto, de hombros anchos y cabello rubio; el hombre se acercó hasta donde estaban Aro y su sobrina.

-Siento llegar tarde, Aro- se disculpó-, pero hubo una emergencia y me tuve que quedar a atenderla.

-No te aflijas, hombre- replicó Aro y estrechó su mano-. Mira, te presento a mi sobrina Esme Vulturi.

-Mucho gusto, señorita

Tomó su muñeca entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla. Esme sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón. Los penetrantes ojos azules del hombre le sostuvieron la mirada provocándole sentirse aun más nerviosa.

-Esme, querida, este es el doctor Carlisle Cullen, el invitado especial del que te hablé.

- El gusto es mío- dijo una ruborizada Esme-. Creo que ya estamos todos. Por favor pasen al comedor, en un segundo les servirán la cena.

Los hombres fueron hasta el comedor en donde los demás invitados ya los esperaban. Por su parte Esme fue hasta la cocina para avisarles a Esther y a Helena que ya comenzaran a servir la cena y para traer a las niñas de vuelta al comedor.

-Carlisle, olvidé presentarte a mis demás sobrinas- señaló a las niñas-. Ellas son Rosalie, Bella y Alice Vulturi.- las niñas hicieron una reverencia más para saludar al hombre.

-Mucho gusto, jovencitas- volteó hacia Aro-. Hombre, te quedaste corto al describir la belleza de tus sobrinas.

Esme se sentó a un lado de su tío, quedando enfrente del doctor Cullen, el cual la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa cada vez que lo veía. La cena pasó entre charlas y brindis, los invitados habían quedado encantados con la sabrosa cena felicitando al chef y se llevaron tremenda sorpresa al saber que quien había cocinado era Esme, la sobrina de Aro.

-Querida, te felicito, eres una excelente cocinera. Tu esposo debe estar encantado contigo-la elogió Marietta Evans provocando que Esme se ruborizara de pies a cabeza.

-No… no estoy casada- respondió tímidamente.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Pues cualquiera que te tome en matrimonio se llevara a una excelente mujer!

-Concuerdo con usted señora Evans- secundó Carlisle Cullen provocando que Esme se ruborizara aun más.

Las niñas miraron a su madre con una actitud bastante rara, nunca en los años que tenían de conocerla habían visto que a Esme la pusiera tan nerviosa un hombre, pero sólo lograron dedicarse miradas de complicidad entre ellas, en señal de que planeaban algo y ese algo tenia que ver con juntar a Esme y a Carlisle.

-Señor Cullen ¿Usted es casado?- preguntó una desinhibida Alice provocando que Aro se atragantara con su comida y que a Esme casi le diera un infarto.

-¡Alice!- la regañó su madre-. El señor no tiene por que contestarte.

-Déjele Esme, su pregunta no me molesta. Al contrario, me interesa saber por qué pregunta.

-Simple curiosidad- contestó la pequeña Alice provocando las risas de sus hermanas y de los presentes.

-No, no estoy casado pequeña- contestó Carlisle, dedicándole una sonrisa a Esme.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces Esme ya tiene pareja de baile- dijo Rosalie siguiéndole la corriente a Alice.

Esme quería que el cielo se la tragase, no era posible, esas niñas eran unas… Ya se encargaría de hablar mas tarde con ellas, esta vez se excedieron ¡Que diría de ella el doctor Cullen! Que usaba a las niñas para salir con él.

Aro Vulturi se carcajeaba a sus anchas al ver la cara que su sobrina mayor ponía; desde el inicio de la cena habia notado la forma en que su sobrina se sonrojaba cuando Carlisle la miraba, después se percató que las miradas de complicidad que se dedicaban las niñas. No cabía duda, esas niñas harían lo posible por juntar a esos dos y el las ayudaría. Ya era hora que su adorada sobrina se casara y formara su propia familia y ¡que mejor si lo hacía con Carlisle Cullen!, un importante doctor del centro médico de Londres y próximo socio del Buffet de abogados Vulturi.

-¡Es una idea estupenda!- dijo el hombre-. Concuerdo con mis sobrinas

-Sería un honor ser pareja de baile de la señorita Esme- volvió a mirarla-. Bueno, siempre y cuando ella acepte. ¿Qué me dice, Esme? ¿Acepta bailar una pieza conmigo?

El hombre se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta el lugar de la muchacha, éste le ofreció un brazo y ella lo aceptó a manera de afirmación. Aro hizo que la música comenzara a sonar, después varias parejas más se levantaron de la mesa para ir a la pista de baile en donde se encontraban el doctor Cullen y Esme. Les guiñó un ojo a sus sobrinas a modo de complicidad y ellas se echaron a reír tapándose la boca con sus finas manos al verse descubiertas por su tío.

-¿Y bien, señoritas? ¿Quién será la que me acompañara a mi a la pista de baile?- preguntó a modo juguetón.

-¡Alice!- dijeron sus hermanas a coro.

La menor de las hermanas era una excelente bailarina, sin mencionar que le apasionaba hacerlo. Al bailar se sentía libre como una mariposa y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo. Tomó el brazo de su tío y se dirigió a la pista en su compañía.

La velada terminó en la madrugada, todos los invitados se mostraron satisfechos con la hospitalidad de la familia Vulturi, felicitaron un centenar de veces a Aro por las hermosas sobrinas que tenía.

Las niñas se encontraban exhaustas, sus cuerpos reclamaban por su cama, subieron a su habitación una vez que todos los invitados se hubieran ido. Esa navidad habia sido la mejor de todas, su tío pudo estar con ellas y ¡Le habían conseguido un pretendiente a su madre! El doctor Cullen les agradaba, era una persona amable, trabajadora y al parecer le gustaba su madre, tanto como él le gustaba a ella. Se disponían a dormir cuando una idea les inundo la cabeza, seria el broche perfecto para cerrar esa fabulosa noche.

-Chicas, tengo una idea- les dijo Bella a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?- preguntó Rose interesada

-¿Por qué no hacemos un juramento entre hermanas?- opinó

-¡Si! ¡Esa idea me fascina!- la apoyó Alice

-Esta bien, pero ¿De qué lo haremos?

- Tenía pensado hacerlo para nunca separarnos y am… sobre hacer realidad nuestros mas grandes anhelos.

-Muy bien- concedieron sus dos hermanas

Las chicas se levantaron de sus camas y se dirigieron hasta el centro de su habitación, desde ahí se podría vislumbra la luna, poniéndola a ella como testigo de su juramento entre hermanas. Se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos para meditar cual sería el más grande anhelo de cada una, rato después comenzaron con el juramento.

-Nosotras no somos hermanas de sangre, pero lo somos de alma; nos une un lazo más grande que la sangre, llamado amor, y por ese mismo sentimiento, poniendo a la luna y estrellas como testigos, prometemos que siempre estaremos juntas, sin importar las circunstancias que nos separen. Siempre lucharemos por mantenernos juntas y nos ayudaremos mutuamente para realizar nuestros mas grandes anhelos- habló Bella.

-Yo, Rosalie, prometo ayudar a mis hermanas a cumplir sus anhelos y dejar que ellas me ayuden a realizar el mío. Mi más grande anhelo por el cual luchare incansablemente es: estudiar ingeniería mecánica y tener mi propia compañía para crear autos- sacó una de sus manos y la puso al centro.

-Yo, Alice, doy mi palabra de que estaré ahí siempre, apoyando a mis hermanas a realizar su sueño y no descansare hasta verme convertida en una excelente bailarina de ballet, nunca dejaré que nada se interponga entre mi sueño y yo.- imitó a Rosalie, y sacó una mano para ponerla al centro.

-Yo, Bella, prometo que luchare con toda mi alma por verme convertida en escritora, la mejor de mi época y nunca de los nunca abandonaré a mis hermanas, así me cueste la vida.- por último hizo lo mismo que sus hermanas.

-Nada ni nadie nos separará- dijeron a la vez que levantaban su manos al aire para después darse un abrazo grupal que concluyó con un montón de lágrimas derramadas.

Esme entró al cuarto y se encontró con que las niñas aun no se dormían, lo cual agradecía ya que tenían una platica pendiente sobre lo ocurrido hacía unas horas. Las tres le debían una explicación sobre su comportamiento extraño durante la cena y la forma en que la hicieron quedar frente al doctor Cullen.

-Ah, veo que aun están dormidas.

-No mamá, pero enseguida nos acostamos.

-No, no se molesten. Antes tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes señoritas.

-¿Qué pasa mama? ¿Hicimos algo malo?- preguntó Alice de forma traviesa.

-No se hagan las santas conmigo, ¡ahora mismo me van a explicar qué fue todo eso de andarle haciendo preguntas personales al doctor Cullen para después hacerlo que me sacara a bailar!

Las niñas comenzaron a reír sin parar, lo cual provocó las risas de Esme quien por un minuto se olvidó del regaño y se dedicó a reír junto a sus hijas.

-Esme ¿de verdad no notaste las miradas que el doctor Cullen te dedicaba?- preguntó Bella.

-No- contestó, comenzando a sonrojarse.

-¡Mujer! ¡Ese hombre no te quitaba la mirada de encima!

-Si mami, lo único que hice fue darle una ayudadita- dijo de manera inocente la más pequeña,

-¡Pues estuvieron muy mal! Niñas, yo soy feliz viviendo con ustedes y con tío Aro, no necesito a un hombre para ser feliz.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes derecho a ser feliz, mamá!- opinó Bella.

-Además, tío Aro también piensa que ya es tiempo de que te cases.

-Si, incluso el aceptó a ayudarnos en el plan Esme/Carlisle-dijo Rosalie

-¡Pero que traidor!- Esme se encontraba sorprendida por lo que había dicho Rose.

-¡Hasta lo invitó a quedarse en casa unas semanas, en lo que él termina de construir su casa en North London!- ups, la pequeña Alice se percató que había hablado más de la cuenta.

-¡Alice!- la regañaron sus hermanas.

-¡Perdón! Fue sin querer…

**N/A: **_antes que nada quiero agradecer a _**DarlaGilmore **_por se mi Beta ¡Gracias Mujer! Tus mejoras mi fic ¡te quiero! _

_Disculpen la enorme tardanza!! Pero estas últimas semanas tuve exámenes, ahora ya estoy de vacaciones pero recién hace unos días me la pase en cama por unos terribles dolores que me dieron en la panza. Y no puede escribir a mis anchas, una: por que me enferme y dos: en mi ciudad llovió y ni modo a arriesgarme a que me electrocutara. ¡Nadie se quiere quedar sin autora! ¿o si? _

_Les gusto el capi ¿a que si? Pues yo estoy un poquitín enojada con ustedes =D_

_¡Santo Dios! Tengo 80 visitas en esta historia, 20 favoritos, 50 en alertas_

_Y solo 7 reviews!! No sean malitos, déjenme un review si se pasan por mis historias, en especial esta. Juro que no se tardan ni 5 minutos. Porfis (pone carita de perro a medio morir) bueno me voy…_

_Kisses N Bites_

_Magiie (Monse para los amigos ^^) _


End file.
